The invention relates to a device for setting at least one operating parameter of at least one vehicle system of a motor vehicle.
Devices for setting at least one operating parameter of at least one vehicle system of a motor vehicle are known per se and are basically present in modern motor vehicles in at least a simple design. Control information which is transmitted to different vehicle systems provided on the motor vehicle side and control apparatuses associated therewith and brings about settings or changes in operating parameters at said vehicle systems and associated control apparatuses is usually transmitted via corresponding devices. In this way, it is possible, for example, to make settings of a driver assistance system embodied as a longitudinal guidance system, such as, for example, a distance which is to be maintained from a vehicle traveling ahead.
Hitherto, for this purpose it has usually been provided that in order to generate corresponding control information or to make settings or changes to a corresponding operating parameter it has been necessary to activate activation elements manually. By way of example, reference is made in this context to corresponding turn and turn and press controllers by which a large number of operating parameters of different vehicle systems can be set.
In this context, the handling of corresponding activation elements and therefore the adaptability of corresponding operating parameters of corresponding vehicle systems, in particular for persons who are inexperienced in terms of said systems, can be difficult and complex, and there is therefore a need to be able to make corresponding settings of corresponding operating parameters and corresponding vehicle systems in an easier and, in particular, more intuitive way.
DE 101 06 400 A1 relates to an access control system for a motor vehicle in which a transponder transmits a code word to a control unit. In order to avoid wasting energy, an activation element is to be activated only if motor-vehicle-side movement sensors detect an activation pattern assigned to the activation element.
DE 101 05 060 A1 relates to a further access control system of this type in which it is intended to make it possible to increase security. For this purpose, both the motor vehicle and the transponder comprise movement sensors whose movement pattern is compared, wherein the communication channel is enabled for authorization checking only when the movement patterns correspond.